Naruto Huskies
by Drag0nfirE5
Summary: They had a mission that caused them to sail far to an unexplored area in the ocean, but what Team 7 didn't know was that there was a reason that the area was untouched. The last thing they remembered before waking up as huskies was approaching a dark void. How do other teams end up in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

_For those who have been following me so far, you'll recognize the title. Don't worry, it has been improved grately from the disgrace that it was. Thank goodness. I just realized how much I hated most of my stories and am doing a lot of thinking about which I should delete, continue, or rewrite; my Akatsuki horse and feline stories are falling into that category. Thank you for your support!_

* * *

A brunette stopped at the end of the Kroger frozen food isle and scanned her shopping list that she held within her hand that was being drowned by a rather large black zip up hoodie with the Barker Lounge logo on the left side in large blue print. The Barker Lounge was basically a day care and grooming spot for dogs. "Let's see, milk, large eggs, wheat bread, cereal, turkey bacon, Italian sausage," she muttered quietly to herself as she glanced into the cart to make sure she had it. "Looks like I have everything I need," she sighed. This girl was named Angelina Falkner and she wasn't really an outgoing twenty-three year old like most her age. Sure every now and then she'd get out and enjoy a day off from work, but she refused to talk to anyone unless she absolutely had to. She normally wore clothing that swallowed her body because she found it very comfortable, but unfortunately she had to wear a black polo along with black pants that actually fit properly; dress code was a necessity.

Her chestnut brown hair was mid-back and no matter how much she combed or brushed it her hair was still slightly wavy, her bangs slightly hung over her olive green eyes, and her skin was a pale complexion. Angelina pushed her cart up to the check-out line, which was actually partly difficult since she was a petite female with a weight of a hundred and ten because of her fast metabolism and was about 5'6". She successfully made it to the front of the line and unloaded the cart onto the belt as quickly as her small arms would let her. She had just gotten off from work and all she really wanted to do was go home and crash on the couch since she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to make it to her bedroom. After paying for everything she placed the bags in the cart before rushing out to her large van and put everything in the trunk; she had to have this large van because she'd do some dog sitting around the neighborhood for extra cash.

With a sigh she put the cart back and got into her automobile before pulling out and beginning her journey back home in the city of Sevierville, Tennessee. It was mid-summer so the heat was rather intense and the humidity was insanely high. Evanescence played through the speakers as she continued her twenty minute drive to her house that just happened to be across the street from a playground. As she arrived to her driveway and got out to get the groceries out the trunk, she noticed a rather large box sitting on the sidewalk in front of the playground. "I'll get that later," she decided as she took some of the bags and dragged them inside before coming back for the rest.

As soon as everything was in its proper place, she walked cautiously up to the box; you could never be too careful when it came to unknown boxes. The box happened to have holes, almost reached her waist, and it basically took up a whole square on the sidewalk. "It couldn't hurt to just look," she murmured to herself as she took her handy pocket knife from her hoodie and cut open the box.

When she opened the folds she was shocked to find four abnormal husky pups moving on the bottom in a mass confusion. The first puppy that caught her eye was a handsome, silver one. His eyes were unique so Angelina took an immediate liking to his red and dark gray eye; however, she scowled when she noticed the scar covering the mysterious red eye. Next to him was a bright yellow colored pup with ocean blue eyes who seemed to have an issue with standing still; his energy was almost overwhelming. Not far from the two, an odd pink husky with a white underbelly looked between her and it was easy to see the uneasiness in her jade eyes. The last husky was black with a hint of navy blue that was barely noticeable; he was keeping his distance from the other three; his onyx black eyes seemed to be glaring at everything and anything under the sun. "Puppies..." Angelina muttered softly as she placed her hand in the box; they all avoided and stared at her hand as if it was about to attack them. She sighed and pulled it back out. "So hesitant...Looks like this is a job for the dog expert..." In a quick movement, she pulled out her phone and hit the number 'two' since her roommate was on speed dial. Not even half a ring later and her friend answered. _"Hey, Weirdo,"_ Skylar, the black haired roommate, answered with a grin.

"Hey, Sky, can you come down here for a moment?" the brunette asked a bit hesitantly. "I have something I want to show you..."

 _"Well, what is it?"_

Angelina scowled at the phone as if it had said a few choice words. "Get down here and you'll see, damn it!" she growled in frustration.

The blackette on the other line chuckled, _"Alright, alright, I'm comin'."_

The brunette sighed before ending the call just as her friend exited the house. "Took you long enough," she grumbled.

"The hell is with that box?" Skylar questioned staring at the thing as if demons were about to emerge from it.

Skylar was also twenty-three years of age and had shoulder length black hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Her grayish-green eyes stood out on her fair skin; more often than not she stayed indoors since she burned easier than she tanned. Like usual she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had a wolf print on it and on her head was a camouflage cap that shielded her face from the hot sun. She stood at 5'9" and weighed one hundred and forty pounds. The two had known each other since the second grade and stayed close throughout the years despite their pasts. "That's what I wanted to show to you; well, more like the contents inside the box..." Angelina muttered leading her friend to the box.

The blackette looked inside the box before blinking as if maybe her eyes had been deceiving her about the odd bunch of pups. "They're huskies...You know we have to keep them, right?" Skylar pointed out looking at her friend.

"I figured you'd say that, but they don't seem friendly towards people. Stick your hand in, you'll see."

The blackette scoffed before slowly reaching her hand into the box, and like with her roommate, the pups refused to approach the hand as if it was a shark. A frown made its way to her face before she sighed, "What the hell did you do to make them so skittish?"

The comment resulted in an exasperated sigh before the brunette threw her arms in the air, "I didn't do jack shit. Look, just help me get them inside; lifting this box on my own would be suicide."

"Yeah, yeah," Sky said as she grabbed an end of the box.

The two hauled the box into the house and slid it along the carpet once they shut the door; a grin couldn't help but make its way to Angelina's face as an idea popped into her scrambled mind. "I get to name them," she announced in excitement.

Skylar paused and thought about the request that was just made and she was hesitant. "Oh no...Why am I scared to find out what you're planning on naming them?" she sighed as they once again looked into the box.

"No reason; my creative mind is just coming up with some unique names is all," she grinned as she rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of, you weirdo," the blackette shook her head. "You should show them you mean no harm first."

"Well duh," Angelina said as she once again reached into the box and began gently petting the blonde husky; after a bit she moved to the silver, pink, and lastly the one that seemed to be the most skeptical of the girls. "See, nothing to fear; we'll just be watching out for you guys to the best of our abilities..." she smiled slightly.

The pups looked at each other before they seemed to ease up a bit; it was some improvement in the girls' opinion. "See, now you can pick them up, but don't rush at 'em; they may get scared," Skylar commented as she carefully watched her friend.

The brunette gently picked up the blonde husky pup before she gently stroked his fur; after a minute he finally calmed down. "Now let's see...your name is... Chester Sugarfoot!" Angelina announced; she wanted to give her animals amusing names that she wouldn't forget easily.

Skylar face-palmed and let out a groan, "Oh my God...really, Weirdo? I'm not calling him that; think of a different name."

"Just call him Chester," the brunette dismissed before picking up the horrified pink pup. She pet her like she did the other and then an idea came to mind. "You shall be Twyla Punkin Twinkletoes!"

"Seriously, where do you come up these names?! No, we need to give them-"

"I dub thee Ajax General!" Angelina exclaimed holding up the silver puppy before cuddling it. "I think he's my favorite."

"You know what, forget it. What's the last one's name?" her friend sighed in defeat.

The brunette thought for a moment before a wide grin made its way to her face, "Butkis!"

"Oh good grief..."

 **Third Person Dogs**

The four stared at the two girls with deadpanned expressions; what was with these names? The once famous Team Seven had been renamed something that didn't sit well with any of the members. "I demand a new name!" the yellow husky barked in frustration.

"We don't really have a say in our names, Naruto..." the mostly black pup growled; he wished ill upon the brunette for giving him such a degrading name.

An amused gleam appeared in Naruto's eyes as he recalled hearing Sasuke's new name. "Whatever you say, Butkis," 'Chester' laughed.

"Naruto, don't do anything to get us in trouble," Sakura bit; she was a bit scared, and her blonde teammate's energy was making her more frustrated. She was almost ready to snap.

"Sakura's right, we don't need to do anything that will draw any more attention to ourselves," Kakashi chimed in. "We have to figure out where we are and why we turned into dogs."

"How are we supposed to that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned with a huff of frustration.

The silver pup wasn't sure himself, but he knew they had to do something. He opened his mouth to speak, but a 'meow' caught their attention. "Little Boy Blue, there you are," the girl they knew as 'Weirdo' cooed before picking up the kitten; he was already fifteen pounds of pure muscle and was only almost a year old. He had short blue fur which was rare since he was one-fourth lynx and was a mix of different cats.

"Hey Blue, causing trouble?" the black haired female asked before petting his head for a short bit.

The kitten looked down at the four pups and his ears perked up a bit at the pups. "Blue, these are the new members of our small family," Angelina smiled continuing to pet the cat.

Naruto's temper was rising since the cat didn't tear his gaze away from them. "What are you looking at?!" he snapped.

Blue's eyes narrowed slightly, "I knew something wasn't right about you; dogs normally can't talk to cats."

The four shinobi blinked a bit surprised they were actually talking with a cat; it was not normal by any means. "Wait, you can understand us?" Sakura questioned.

"Humph, I believe I just established this. But enlighten me, who are you? Obviously you're more intelligent than the other dogs my human has brought home," Blue pointed out as the two girls removed the pups from the box.

"So 'Weirdo' is your owner as well?" Sasuke deadpanned.

The cat shook his head, "No, Skylar is my human, the other just gives me attention when I want it."

"We need to know where we are," Kakashi cut in; he needed to get right to the point. "And what was that device the brunette pulled out that she used to talk to Skylar?"

"That was a phone, and from what the humans talk about, you are in a place called Sevierville," the cat answered.

The four ninja looked at each other in shock and confusion; they had no idea where they were, and they were stuck in helpless forms.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Seven wasn't sure what they had gotten themselves into, but they did know one thing from living with the two girls: the one known as 'Weirdo' was emotionally unstable. One minute she'd be energetic then the next she'd hit depression, especially when Skylar wasn't around. The four shinobi had been staying with the girls for two days, and they had no idea where they were; none of the technology was remotely close to what they were used to, and it frightened them. Currently, the brunette was at work which left the more emotionally stable female with the shinobi. The four puppies were hesitant to spend any amount of time with the black haired female at first, but after a while they decided that it would be better to stick with the girl until they could fend for themselves.

"Hey, Sky, I'm heading off to work; be sure to check the mail later on," the brunette mentioned before heading out the front door.

The black haired female blinked at the front door, "It's Sunday, there is no mail..."

Skylar shook her head before heading to the kitchen to fix her a bowl of cereal. Blue let out a yawn as he watched his human enter the kitchen from the couch in the living room; he had been ignoring the dogs for the most part since he was very skeptical of the strange pups. He finally decided they wouldn't cause him any harm after seeing their behavior. "So where are you from?" the cat asked, curiosity finally taking over..

"Konoha; you know, Village Hidden in the Leaves," Naruto answered without second thought.

"Konoha?" the cat repeated. "That's the name of the village from a show the humans have watched."

The former shinobi froze; they didn't really know what to make of that information. "So you know of it?" Sakura questioned.

"Know of it? If what you say is true, you're a long way from home," the cat noted as his tail twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned.

"It means if you're telling the truth, you're in another world; Konoha is a fictional shinobi village. It's in a show called 'Naruto' from what I've seen," Blue drawled.

The shinobi looked between each other in panic. That information had to be impossible, didn't it? "My my, how very intriguing...You had no clue that you are the source of entertainment for a huge majority of the world, did you? Tell me your names, that'll tell me if what you're saying is true," the feline stated. "Though judging by your behavior, I may be able to tell you your names."

Kakashi was about to question Blue when the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja took two steps towards the cat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he shouted.

This came out as a rather obnoxious bark to the human ear which caused Skylar to poke her head out of the kitchen and eyed the blonde puppy. "What the hell was that?" she asked. She then shook her head before disappearing behind the wall of the kitchen.

A grin appeared on the cats face. "Just as I thought. That means you _are_ team seven. Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. How delightful," he mused. "Not only were you telling the truth, but you're stuck here unless you can somehow find your way back."

"You stupid cat! You have to be lying!" Naruto growled; he was ready to pounce at the feline.

Blue's tail began swaying back and forth as his eyes narrowed, "I tell the truth. If you still doubt me by the end of the week, then I will personally prove to you that I'm not lying. The end of the week is normally when Weirdo is off from work for two days, and that is when they have marathons of shows. They haven't watched Naruto in a while, and that was what they were talking about watching. Just wait, you'll see."

Kakashi wearily watched the cat for a moment before speaking. "We really are in another world," he sighed.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned; her head had snapped in the direction of her sensei when he spoke. "You really believe him?"

Sasuke was quiet during this whole discussion before he sighed as well, "He has to be. What reason would he have to lie? If you think about it, it almost makes sense. A part of the world that has never been successfully explored just so happens to send us here as animals? There would have to be some sort of effect to being sent out of our own world..."

The team remained quiet as they all contemplated the situation. "I won't believe it! I can't be in another world, I am going to be Hokage!" Naruto finally shouted.

"Naruto, if it is true, there's nothing we can do..." Sakura tried to comfort.

"We can always try to find a way home; if there's a way to get here, then there's a way to get back," Kakashi said. "However, finding it will be pointless as dogs. So first we need to find a way to turn back human."

"How do you plan on doing that? You can't just wish yourselves human you know," Blue smirked.

"Just shut up, you!" Naruto barked.

A sigh was heard from the kitchen before Skylar made her way into the living room and crossed her arms. "Listen, mutts, there's no need to be loud; if you get too loud our neighbors may complain. Now, shush," she said sitting down, pulling her laptop onto her lap, and then putting a show called Lab Rats on Netflix. Their television was a decent size.

Almost immediately after Skylar sat down, Blue got up from his spot and climbed onto his human's shoulders and laid down. "Weird cat..." the blackette muttered as she started up Minecraft.

Other than the girl letting them outside to use the restroom, it was a rather uneventful day. It was quiet, almost too quiet, but that's what the team needed to think and straighten out their thoughts. As the days past, Blue's revelation seemed to make more and more sense to Team Seven. They were having trouble fully believing the whole other world story, but it was the only thing that they had to go on. The brunette wasn't home often other than to rest up after work so the days were almost borderline boring. The week went by rather slowly for the group until finally, the weekend looped back around. "So, what do you want to watch?" Angelina asked her friend from the kitchen; she was currently making a bowl of popcorn for the upcoming marathon.

"I don't care, just put whatever on," Skylar said.

The brunette sighed as she removed the junk food from the microwave and brought it to the living room. "How about we start off with Once Upon a Time?" she asked.

"Sure thing," the blackette agreed.

Team seven was mildly intrigued with the show, Sakura being the most into it, but after a while they wanted to watch something else, or at least do something. "Sensei, I'm bored," Naruto groaned.

"We're all bored, Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Do you care if I change it, Sky?" Angelina asked reaching for the Playstation 3 controller to change it.

"No, go ahead. You know I don't care," she replied with a shrug.

The brunette smiled before turning Once Upon a Time off and putting on Naruto. This caused the shinobi to freeze up. "We'll start from the beginning since you haven't gotten very far in it," the one known as 'Weirdo' stated.

"Sounds good to me," her friend replied.

Blue decided it was the right time to enter the living room, and when he saw the pups, he grinned. "Do you still doubt me?" he asked the shinobi.

The feline didn't receive an answer since Team Seven was too occupied with everything that was being displayed on the television. This did confirm what the cat had told them, but it was still mind blowing. This shouldn't be possible in their eyes, and yet the proof was in front of them. "Sensei, what do we do..?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi remained quiet for a moment due to shock, but he shook his head before looking at his students. "We still need to find a way to turn human; that's our first priority," he replied. He didn't want his students to worry, but he wasn't sure about how he could comfort them at the moment.

Angelina stretched before reaching down to pick up the silver pup and setting him in her lap. "It feels so good to be off..." the brunette muttered.

"Well you are always working so it's not really all that surprising," Skylar stated.

A smirk made its way to Weirdo's face, "If I was always working, I wouldn't be off today."

This caused the blackette to scowl, "You know what I mean, smart butt."

"My butt can't be smart, it doesn't have a brain."

It was quiet as Sky eyed her friend. "I will tickle you," she threatened.

Angelina gasped in horror, "Don't you dare. If you tickle me, I am not responsible for any injuries you receive."

A mischievous grin made its way to the blackette's face before she poked Angelina in the side. The brunette jumped and slapped the hand away. "No, I have General on my lap," she said petting said dog.

"So?"

"So be nice, please."

"Oh fine; Well, at least for a while."

Angelina shook her head before turning her attention back to Naruto. She was introduced to this show when she was younger and always fantasized about going to that world with her friend. It seemed like a very tough world, yes, but with all the lies in the world, it couldn't be much worse. That, and to learn how to use ninjutsu would be pretty bad ass. The brunette expressed her ideas to Skylar, who would laugh at her and call her a weirdo. Angelina didn't mind since she was always considered the blackette's 'Weirdo'; she was reminded of it daily. The brunette yawned before leaning further onto the armrest of the couch and propping her head up with her left hand since she was on the left side of the couch. "If I doze off, please be sure I don't sleep longer than an hour; I don't want too much sleep otherwise sleeping tonight would be almost impossible..." Angelina said through a second yawn.

"I won't promise anything. If you need sleep, you need sleep," Sky justified.

"Oh I am too tired to argue..."

The blackette laughed lightly before a comfortable silence took over the living room. Team seven was starting to enjoy the company of the two girls; they weren't grabby with them and actually gave them their own space when the group kept their distance. Naruto grinned as he watched his Sensei on the girl's lap. "Looks like Weirdo has taken a liking to you, Sensei," he grinned.

"Be quiet, looser," Sasuke grumbled from his spot on the carpet.

"Yeah, Naruto, you don't need to go making dumb comments," Sakura huffed.

"Why do you always side with Sasuke?!" Naruto barked.

"He's so much cooler than you, that's why!" Sakura growled.

"Oi, shut up you two," Skylar ordered. "You two of the most obnoxious dogs I've ever owned."

This caused both Naruto and Sakura to shut up almost immediately. Silence hung over them for quite a while until Naruto looked at Kakashi. "So what do we do until we turn back human?" he asked.

"Well, other than finding out more of the world we're in, there's nothing much we can do. I guess you can take this as a small vacation of sorts," Kakashi answered.

"Some vacation," Naruto muttered laying down on his side. "There's nothing much we can do and it's getting boring. The food is disgusting, and I miss my ramen. Why can't we have human food rather than dog food?"

"Because human food can shorten a dog's life span. It's not her fault she doesn't know who we really are," Sasuke commented.

The blonde just huffed in annoyance in response to his teammate.


End file.
